A Spirit's Hope
by DarkFrost20
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance. At least that's what Kai Kaiba believes. Upon hearing the rumor that Bakura had escaped the Shadow Realm. He quickly sets off to find him. He didn't know why, Or what compelled him to search for the spirit. But he knew deep down that he just had to find him. What would happen when two unlikely and very different human beings meet. BakuraxOC
1. A Thought

**AN: So I recently just got back into watching Yu-gi-oh. One of my favorite anime series ever. And I decided to write a fanfiction~ With everyone's favorite Evil Spirit. Bakura~. I had previously done one on my old account but didn't like how that was turning out to much. So I figure I'd start over new on here~. Now like my last fanfiction. I'm going to be giving both Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi their own separate bodies. Makes things a lot easier on me. And a lot less confusing as well. There will be some slight OOCness with Bakura but I will try to keep him as true as I can to his character.**

**Warnings: This is going to be a Yaoi Fanfiction so if you don't like Yaoi please don't read. And please do not leave any hateful, negative, or bad comments that could offend anyone. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed. If you see I made any mistakes at all with any of the characters please tell me. There will also be some cursing, blood, and mentions of past rape.**

**Also before I forget to mention The Pharaoh will still be alive within this fanfiction. Mainly because I love his relationship with Yugi and I always saw them as brothers/best friends. Oh I haven't read the manga so any information here is me going by the anime. So again if I get anything wrong please correct me. I will fix any/all mistakes I make. On to the story now~**

* * *

It was another normal day at The Kaiba Corp building. Seto Kaiba was busy working on his next project while many of the employees were hard at work doing their respective jobs. A young boy with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes had been wandering through the halls searching for said CEO. Now normally non Kaiba Corp employees were allowed in the building. Due to Kaiba's strict rules. But this boy had special access and was allowed to visit whenever he wished. He normally didn't visit here often knowing full well how busy it could be. But he had to talk to the CEO about something rather important that couldn't wait. As he roamed the halls he was greeted by many of the female workers. "Hey there Kai, How's it going?" One of the female workers asked. Her blonde hair pulled up into a nice bun her light blue eyes sparkled brightly in the light. "It's going well, Thank you." He smiled over to the woman.

After a while of running into dead ends he about gave up when he spotted Mokuba. "Hey there, Moku!" He called over to the younger brother who had been talking to a fellow employee. Turning to face him he gave a small smile and dismissed the employee. "Kai, What brings you here?" The raven haired teen asked that smile still in place. "I was wondering if you could maybe, Take me to see Father. I still can't seem to remember where his office is." He let out a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head. "No problem, He may still be busy. So I'm not sure if he'll be able to see you or not." The younger brother chuckled. Kai let out a chuckle of his own. "Please, I can handle his attitude just fine." The two laughed as they made their way down a hall and towards the left. Coming to stop at a large door.

Mokuba gave a small knock before calling out. "Seto, It's me I have Kai here as well. He needs to see you about something." There was silence on the other side before a small grunt told them they could enter. Once inside Kai shut the door behind him before making his way over to where Seto sat at his desk. Taking a deep breath and steadying his nerves. Kai patiently awaited his fathers response. "Well, Son what is it you want? I am rather busy." His voice was cold and deep ice blue eyes gazing into chocolate brown. "Father, I heard that Bakura had managed to escape the Shadow Realm. And I wish to find him." He stood his ground never once showing any fear. "What! Are you crazy! That man kidnapped me. And forced my brother into a duel. Why would you want to find him!" Mokuba started yelling at him his eyes full of disbelief. "Now Mokuba, As much as I despise him. This is Kai's choice. I'm sorry but I honestly cannot stop him. Father or not, I have to trust him to make the right decisions. On his own. But be warned son if Bakura comes near Mokuba again or does anything to harm him. I will not hesitate to kill him." Seto now gave his son his full attention.

With a nod of his head he spoke. "Yes, Father I understand completely." Without another word being said between the three. Kai turned and started to head out of the office. Down the hall and out of the building. He didn't know or what compelled him to. But he wanted to find Bakura maybe talk to him. Get to know him maybe even become friends with him. Shaking his head he continued on his way through the streets. "Who am I kidding, He's evil and sent countless people to the Shadow Realm. Still though why do I feel the need to talk to him so badly. Why do I feel this random urge to befriend him." Kai just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Sure he only knew of Bakura through the stories his friends had told him. How Yami had dueled against him sometime ago. How Bakura had threatened to send his friends to the Shadows. Even so that didn't stop Kai from wanting to look for him. Maybe it was because he wanted to show the spirit of the ring. That there was someone out there. Who could care for him, See him as not just another evil being. He wanted to show him that he could be loved. That he could have friends beyond that of Shadows. "Or maybe I'm just being a fool." He spoke quietly to himself as he passed by some people gossiping about who knows what.

Hearing his stomach growl he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I better grab something to eat. I skipped breakfast this morning." Kai chuckled as he passed by a couple of shops before entering a small café. "This will do nicely." Upon entering he was assaulted by some of the delicious smelling breakfast pastries. He nearly started to drool. Walking up to the counter he gave the young lady a small smile. "Good morning, Miss you look rather lovely today." The young lady seemed to blush slightly at his comment. "Thank you kind sir, What may I get for you today?" She asked giving him a smile of her own. "A large coffee please, With extra cream and sugar. Along with a blueberry muffin please." He smiled taking his wallet out from his back pocket. "Of course sir, Your total comes to three dollars and forty five cents. Would that be all?" She handed him his coffee and muffin. "That's all thank you." He took out the money and handed it over to her.

This had always been his favorite place to eat. The workers here were always so pleasant and nice. The atmosphere was simply beautiful. It would always bring a smile to his face. "Hey Kai! Over here." He heard his name being called. Looking around he had spotted a female with medium length brown hair. "Tea, What's up?" He quickly made his way over to his friend. "Nothing, Just eating some breakfast with the gang." Her voice was soft and very sweet. "Hey guys." He greeted his other friends. "So eating breakfast late again are you?" Yugi asked scooting over a little so his friend could sit. "Yeah, I kind of skipped again this morning." Kai laughed a little sitting next to his much shorter friend. "So what have you been up to?" Joey asked munching on his bagel. "Well I just got back, From talking with father. I had told him I planned on searching for Bakura." He began to explain taking a small bite of his muffin.

There was a moment of silence before Yugi's other half spoke. "You plan on searching for Bakura. That's crazy." The one known as Yami had a rather serious look on his face. "Trust me, I already got the talk from Father. I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine." He replied sipping at his coffee. "Yami's right though Kai, He's dangerous. Who knows what he could do to you." Ryo spoke obvious concern placed in his light black eyes. He knew Bakura better than anyone seeing as how he was the Evil spirits other half. "Look you guys, I'm thankful that you're concerned about me. But please let me handle this. I just want to show him that everyone deserves a second chance." He finished off his muffin and drank down his coffee.

It would take some time yes. But maybe just maybe something good will come out of this.

* * *

**AN: There you have it everyone, First chapter is done~ Again both The Pharaoh and Yami Bakura have their own bodies. It's just a lot easier for me write them like that. I forgot to mention that yes Kai is Seto's son. In the original fanfiction I had Seto paired with my OC Karina. So I brought this idea into this fanfiction. *Smiles* I hope you enjoy reading~ Until next time. ^_^**


	2. The Plan

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back and ready to write more~ As you may have noticed in the first chapter I called Light Bakura Ryo, As to not get him confused with Yami Bakura. If I got his name wrong please let me know and I'll fix it. Again I only watched the series and didn't read much of the manga. So I might be off with Light Bakura's name. Also I hope I didn't do all that bad with Kaiba's personality I'm trying to keep him in character without him seeming too OOC. So again if you happen to see him out of character please let me know and I'll try to fix him best I can~ Well that's enough of my rambling let's get on with chapter 2~**

**Warnings: This is going to be a Yaoi Fanfiction so if you don't like Yaoi please don't read. And please do not leave any hateful, negative, or bad comments that could offend anyone. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed. If you see I made any mistakes at all with any of the characters please tell me. There will also be some cursing, blood, and mentions of past rape.**

**Side note: There's going to be Puzzleshipping and Puppyshipping. Probably some Tristan x Duke as well. We shall have to see~  
**

* * *

After they had finished their breakfast Kai and the gang had decided to hangout near one of the parks. They were currently taking a break from duel monsters thanking Ra that Marik was now back to normal. After the defeat of his evil spirit he had even become friends with the gang. Of course though he had returned home to Egypt with his older sister and brother. "So Kai, Do you have any idea what you plan on saying, To Bakura once you find him?" Joey asked his hands behind his head as they walked down the street. "Not really. I'm sure I'll think of something though." Kai let a small sigh escape his lips. Honestly what do you say to an evil spirit who pretty much hates all of mankind. He didn't think long on it though as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist pulling him into a hug.

Chuckling softly he turned his head to gaze into a pair of emerald green eyes. "Hey there Duke." He was the first to greet the dungeon dice creator. Said man also let out a chuckle of his own. "Hello beautiful." Duke almost always flirted with him whenever he came around. The others would either roll their eyes or let out small giggles. "Duke, What brings you here? I thought you'd be busy running your game shop today." Yami voiced one of his arms draped over Yugi's shoulders. Releasing his grip on the younger boy he focused his gaze upon Yami. "Thought I'd take a break. It gets rather tiring sometimes. Being this good looking isn't always a good thing." The dice master laughed at the thought. "Oh, And here I thought you loved the attention. Having all those females fawning over you." Tristan joked lightly punching his friend on the arm. "Please, There's only one person I want fawning over me. And he certainly isn't female." Duke gave Kai a sly wink causing the teen to shake his head.

The others couldn't help but to snicker. "That's cute. Dukey got a crush on little Kai." Joey grinned using the nickname he gave to Duke as payback for making him dress like a dog. "Haha, Joey very funny." Duke slapped him lightly upside the head. "I missed this, Ya know just being able to relax and not worry about what evil force might be trying to destroy me. Or try to steal my puzzle." Yugi spoke up reaching for his lover's hand entwining their fingers together. The older of the two smiled down at him. "Yeah, I hear ya a lot has happened since then." He spoke giving a light kiss to Yugi's cheek. They had come to terms with their feelings for each other but never acted upon them. They had wanted to wait until everything was back to normal to start a relationship. So after the defeat of Marik and Yugi was saved from the Shadows the two finally decided it was time. They've been together ever since.

Tea had been upset at first seeing as how she still harbored some feelings for Yugi. But, in the end, she decided that his happiness meant more to her than anything. And continued to support their relationship. Tristan would show some slight interest in Duke but that's all it ever really was. He still wasn't to sure what his sexuality is. Duke, while he flirted with Kai a lot, Had proven to have some feelings towards Tristan. But never really told him and would continue to keep his feelings a secret. Until he was ready or until he figured out what his sexuality is.

Then there was Joey who seemed to show a lot of interest in Seto Kaiba. It was odd at first but honestly Kai kind of liked the idea of Joey being interested in his father. He would notice how the blonde would get flustered whenever Kaiba would call him mutt. Or glare at him with those icy blue eyes of his. Sure most of the time they were around him. He and Joey would always end up fighting mostly degrading each other. But there was never any real malice or truth behind any of the words they spoke to each other. Some days he secretly wished they would just get together already.

They had reached the park and decided to lay back on a small hill. Enjoying the warmth of the sun and the coolness of the fresh air hitting their skin. Yugi had been laying next to Yami with his head resting on his chest. Which got a few concerning glances from couples passing by. It didn't really phase the two boys at all. They weren't hurting anyone after all. "So Kai, How's ya father doing?" Joey asked out of nowhere turning to face his friend. Said boy turned his head slightly to face the blonde a small smirk on his face. "You know, Joey you could always ask him that yourself. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to tell ya." A small blush formed on the taller boys face. "Come on Kai, Kaiba's way nicer to you than he is me." He whined a little. "Whatever you say Joe, But I suppose he's doing alright. Though I wish you would come over more. Mokuba's been missing you an awful lot." Kai grinned remembering how many times his younger brother would always ask when his friend would be over. "Alright, Alright I'll try to visit more often. For Mokuba's sake." He let out a small huff as he went back to staring at the sky.

Kai grinned boy was his father going to be in for a big surprise. "_Thank you Mokuba, You may be getting your wish after all._" He spoke to himself as the sun started to set. "Well, It's starting to get late we better head home." Ryo spoke standing up and dusting the dirt off his butt. "Yeah, I wouldn't want Grandpa to worry about me." Yugi agreed keeping his hand connected with Yami's. "Hey if you guys need a ride, I'm sure father would be more than happy to take you home." Kai smiled knowing full well his father would be showing up any minute. "Nah, We'll walk home. But thanks for the offer anyway. See ya later Kai." Tristan gave him a warm smile before walking off with Duke. The others had said their goodbyes as well and made their way back to the game shop.

With a smile on his face he started walking down the hill and towards the street. Where a black limo had been parked a tall man dressed in all black stood by the side. "Master Kai, I take it you had a good day." The chauffeur had asked opening the door. "Yes Al, My day has been rather good indeed." He replied before getting in and sitting next to Mokuba. "Hello son." Kaiba spoke sounding just a little tired from working all day. "Hey dad. You should really stop working yourself so much. You look positively tired. When was the last time you gave yourself a break?" He asked as Al started to drive off towards the Kaiba Mansion.

Obviously his father wouldn't listen to him. But that still didn't stop him from nagging. "I have no time for breaks. What kind of CEO would I be if I allowed myself just a little time off." He had his arms crossed against his chest one leg slung across the other. "Sometimes father. You can be way to stubborn." Kai heard Mokuba laugh a little. "Oh that reminds me. Mokuba what would you say. If I told you that I got a certain blonde hair friend of yours. Thinking of visiting." He didn't have to say anything more. "No way! Really! Joey might be visiting us!" The younger brother exclaimed rather loudly a little over excited. Al though Kaiba didn't look as though he shared Mokuba's excitement. "You're kidding right? Kai I don't want that Mutt anywhere near my home." He seemed rather angry but inside he was a little happy knowing he would see the blonde. "Well then it's a good thing, I only invited him over to see Mokuba." Kai gently ruffled his younger brother's hair with a smile.

He heard Kaiba make some sort of grunting noise. "Whatever. Just make sure he doesn't bother me." Kai and Mokuba just shook their heads snickering a little. Al had finally pulled into the driveway. "Sirs. We're here." He called out before stopping the limo just inches away from the front of the mansion. Getting out he walked towards the back to open the door. "Thank you Al, You can take the rest of day off." Kai spoke seeing as how Kaiba just ignored him typical. Once they were inside Kai plopped himself down on one of the couches. So many thoughts going through his head. "I wonder if Seto knows that we know. About his little crush on Joey." Mokuba sat next to him with a smile. "I don't think so Moki. But won't it be fun though." Kai couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips.

After a while both brothers had gone upstairs to their rooms. To get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very eventful day.

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy reading it. Oh and just so there's no confusion Kai is Seto's biological child and the reason for his mother not being in the fanfiction. Is because I kind of want Kai to be Joey's step son. Which means, yes, there is going to be Puppyshipping because I absolutely adore that ship~ Again I hope you all read and enjoy.**


	3. The New Challenge

**AN: I'm so glad to see how many views my fanfiction has gotten so far~ Thank you to all whose reading it ^_^ Now I will be introducing Bakura in this chapter. I do apologize if Bakura comes off as a little OOC but I will try to keep him close to his character as possible. Also I'm thinking of bringing Marik into the fanfiction as well. But I'm not sure how to go about doing that just yet. I hope you all enjoy reading~**

**Warnings:** **This is going to be a Yaoi Fanfiction so if you don't like Yaoi please don't read. And please do not leave any hateful, negative, or bad comments that could offend anyone. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed. If you see I made any mistakes at all with any of the characters please tell me. There will also be some cursing, blood, and mentions of past rape.**

**Side notes: I will be putting little references to Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. Because Little Kuriboh is just awesome! And I can't stop watching it again. Just in case anyone get's confused about certain nicknames I use for Bakura. ^_^**

* * *

It was now six in the morning and Kai had started to wake from his sleep. Sitting up in his bed he scratched at his head. "Oh, Something smells good." He spoke sleepily dragging himself out of bed. He was currently dressed in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. It was rather normal for the young Kaiba to roam around the mansion almost completely naked. Nobody seemed to pay it much mind. "Good morning Master Kai, Sleep well?" He was greeted by one of the female servants as he headed down the stairs. "Morning to you as well, Crystal. And yes I slept very well thank you." Kai gave her the sweetest of smiles as the two made their way towards the dining area. "Son, Care to tell me why you haven't dressed yourself?" Seto had asked raising an eyebrow as Kai moved to sit next to Mokuba who had woken up an hour earlier to help Seto with breakfast.

Laughing he poured himself a glass of orange juice and made himself a plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausages. "I didn't want to just yet." He shoved a forkful of eggs in his mouth. Mokuba giggled a little while he nibbled on one of his favorite muffins. "Just make sure, You're dressed soon. I don't exactly like it when my son roams the house half naked." Seto sipped his coffee as he finished reading the paper. "Yes, Sir father sir." He mocked saluted the CEO who only snorted in response. Today was going to be a rather interesting day. He had planned on inviting Joey over to spend time with Mokuba and hopefully get his father to admit his feelings towards the boy. Then he would start on his search for Bakura and hope to Ra that he would want to talk with him.

After finishing his breakfast he turned to look at Mokuba. "So, Moki how would you like it if I invited Joey over for a while." The raven haired boy nearly jumped out of his seat upon hearing that. "Really! Kai I'd love that!" He shouted a little to excited. "Good, Then I shall invite him over a little later today." He replied with a small smile as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Yes, Well just make sure he doesn't interfere with my work. And keep the noise down." Seto set down his paper and coffee cup letting out a small sigh. "Don't worry big bro. We'll keep it quiet for you." Mokuba grinned as he finished off what was left of his breakfast and went to take his plate to the kitchen. "So Kai, What have you got planned today?" He now had his full attention on his son. "I figured today would be a perfect day. To start my search for Bakura." He knew it was going to be a challenge especially since he had no clue where the spirit would go. But, being a Kaiba, he sure did love a challenge.

His father, however, was still a bit uneasy with the situation. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." With that being said they set about cleaning off the table. Kai had then went upstairs to get dressed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a light purple tank top and brown cargo shorts. Along with his usual black sneakers and red baseball cap. "Alright Kai. You can do this!" He spoke to himself as he made his way back downstairs and, after saying one last goodbye to Crystal and Seto, made his way out the door. "Now if I were an evil spirit, Just returning from the Shadow Realm. Where would I go?" Kai started to look around as he passed by many shops and scanned the park. Once he saw no sign of Bakura he decided to go look through the local cemetery.

It was a good thing he decided to wait until morning today to start looking. Kaiba or not he sure as hell had a fear of cemeteries especially at night. It seemed as though there wasn't any other person here. "I guess, Not many people visit here during the day." He kept his tone quiet and soft so he wouldn't spook any of the crows that hung around. "Hello, Anyone here?" Still nothing, but the sound of the wind rustling the leaves, was heard. He continued through the cemetery careful as to not step on any of the tombstones. "Damn, He must not be here." Kai was just about to turn to leave when he caught a glimpse of what looked to be a patch of white. "_That couldn't be...Could it?_" He thought as he slowly made his way towards the figure. As he drew closer he could hear what sounded like light snoring coming from the figure. "It is, I found him! I can't believe it." Kai accidently spoke a loud stirring the spirit from his slumber.

With a groan he opened his eyes to glare at the person who woke him. "What the bloody hell! Are you doing here!" The spirit shouted rather pissed that his nap was disturbed. With a grin he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why, Looking for you of course. I heard that you had escaped the Shadow Realm. And just wanted to see for myself." He would stand his ground and not show any fear towards the man. "Well, You can clearly see I'm here. Now please do me the favor and leave." Bakura had jumped off the tombstone he was perched on. "Aren't we just mister sunshine and rainbows." Kai retorted nearly smirking at the reaction he got from the spirit. "You'd better watch yourself boy, I am not one to be mocked." There was an evil glint in the spirit's grey eyes. Now he had let a small chuckle at the threat. Oh he was going to have some fun with this guy. Stepping just a tad bit closer he gave another smirk. "Nah, I think I'll continue to mock you. You're the most fun I've had all day." Sure he only knew him for a few seconds. But there was hardly anyone, other than his own father, who gave Kai any sort of challenge.

And this challenge was one he wasn't going to loose.

* * *

**AN: Here's chapter 3 everyone~ And don't worry the puppyshipping will be happening in the next chapter~ I hope I wasn't too OOC with Bakura. Anyone I hope you all enjoy! ^_^**


	4. His Decision

**AN: Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update my fanfiction. Guess I just got busy with other writing projects that I nearly forgot about my precious little fanfic here. But I am back and am giving A Spirit's Hope all my attention. And will be updating, hopefully, at least once a day. Depending on my cold. So I do so hope you enjoy reading this next chapter~**

**Warnings:** **This is going to be a Yaoi Fanfiction so if you don't like Yaoi please don't read. And please do not leave any hateful, negative, or bad comments that could offend anyone. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed. If you see I made any mistakes at all with any of the characters please tell me. There will also be some cursing, blood, and mentions of past rape.**

**Side notes: I'm trying my hardest to keep Bakura in character so if he seems a little OOC please tell me nicely~ And I'll work on fixing him right away.**

* * *

The Spirit nearly raised an eyebrow at the kids statement. Was he mad, Did he have any idea on who he was challenging. "By the way. The names Kaiza Kaiba. But you can call me Kai for short." The Kaiba held his hand out for the spirit to shake. "Che, I don't ever remember asking you, Your name." He slapped the hand away not particularly caring. "Touchy. Geez now I can see why everyone hates you. Bakura." Kai noticed the somewhat shocked expression on the spirits face as he heard his name. "How'd you know my name?" The question came out more like a demand than anything. "One of my friends you know very well. And he had warned me to stay away from you." He went on to explain. "Not really sure why though." Bakura let out a small scoff before crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, I have no idea what you want from me, But, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave now." He wanted to get away from this annoying kid as fast as possible.

As he started to walk away, however, he heard the sound of footsteps following close behind him. "Well, I had wanted to see if we could talk. I mean surely even you tend to get lonely sometimes. I'd just thought some company would've been nice." Kai spoke softly as started walking besides the spirit. "Maybe I like to be alone." Sure Bakura hung around Marik during the Battle City Tournament but he never considered him a friend. Partner in crime maybe but that's all it was. What use did have for friends anyway. It was just childish. "I find that hard to believe. Nobody likes to be alone Bakura. You're no exception." What was with this kid. He sounded worse than Tea did whenever she decided to go on one of her little friendship speeches. "You're not going to leave me be. No matter my answer. Are you?" This time Bakura turned his head to look Kai in the eyes. "You can find. I can be very persistent." Kai laughed a little meeting Bakura's gaze.

With a defeated sigh the spirit ran a hand through his unruly spikey hair. "Fine, I'll allow you my company for today only. If it means I get some damned peace." He growled out the last part. Kai was screaming on the inside while he held a calm expression on the outside. "You got a deal." This time Bakura took Kai's hand and shook it. "Oh, And let me be perfectly clear. You piss me off in anyway I'll be sure to send you straight to the Shadow Realm." It wasn't meant as a threat per say more like an empty promise. "Yes of course Fluffy. I understand." Kai laughed once again as Bakura shot him a glare at the ridiculous nickname.

Meanwhile back at the Kaiba Mansion Mokuba was preparing for Joey's visit. "Alright! I have everything set up. It's going to be perfect." The raven haired teen nearly squealed for joy. "Little excited are we?" Seto came into the living room to check in on his little brother. "You bet I am!" A grin appeared on the younger one's face. Though he wouldn't say it aloud Seto himself was pretty happy to have the Mutt over. "He should be here soon. Why don't you go wait for him?" Kaiba chuckled a little as he watched his brother rushing through the living room and out the door. He waited down near their driveway for the limo, carrying Joey, to arrive.

He rocked back and forth on his heels excitedly as the limo entered through the open gates and came to a stop. "Finally!" The teen exclaimed as the chauffer stepped out of the driver's side. "Hello, Young Master Kaiba." Al gave him a smile as he bowed before standing to let Joey out of the limo. As soon as he stepped out Mokuba ran into his arms hugging him tightly. "Hey there kid. Missed you to." Joey let out a small chuckle as the young Kaiba nearly dragged him into the mansion.  
Al gave one final smile as he waved by to Mokuba before pulling the limo around back.

Joey still couldn't believe he was here or that Seto had even allowed him to step inside. "Big bro, Joey's here come say hi." Mokuba called out to his brother who had been in the kitchen getting a drink. With a small sigh of annoyance the CEO walked into the living room. "Hey there Mutt." He looked over to where Joey was now sitting on the couch returning the icy blue stare. "Well, Hello to you too moneybags." Joey shot back crossing his arms over his chest scoffing a little. Mokuba couldn't help the little giggle that escaped his lips. "Now you two behave for a few minutes. I need to run to the restroom." He said taking off down the hall and towards the bathroom. Now the two were left alone in the quiet living room. "Look, Mutt you're only here because Mokuba wants you here. I do not want you bothering me at all. During your little visit. Is that understood." Seto spoke up glaring down at the blonde.

A playful smirk showed on Joey's face. "But Kaiba, I was hoping we could bond a little." He had to duck his head as a pillow went flying past him. "Bond my ass. I told Kai I didn't want you here. Damn Mutt." Kaiba was obviously a little pissed off. The blonde was playing with him and he knew it. "Aw, Did I make the big bad CEO angry." There was a mocking tone to Joey's voice now which only made said CEO's anger worsen. Just as Kaiba was about to retort he heard the faint footsteps of his younger brother coming into the living room. "So what'd I miss?" He asked looking back and forth between the two. The only answer he received was a chuckle from Joey. "Me and Joey were just having a discussion. Nothing important. Now then if I'm not needed anymore I shall be retiring to my room. Try not to make a mess of things." Kaiba spoke sending one final glare to Joey and a smile towards Mokuba before disappearing upstairs and into his room.

As soon as Kaiba was gone Mokuba turned to Joey with a huge grin. "So, When you going to tell him?" He asked setting his plan into motion. While Mokuba did want to spend the day with Joey. He also wanted to hook him up with his brother. And, of course, playing cupid was more important. "Tell him what?" Joey asked obviously confused by the younger boy's question. "When are you going to tell my brother you like him." Mokuba laughed rolling his eyes a little. The blonde's face turned a light shade of pink. "I-I don't like him. You nuts or something!" He tried to lie really wishing the kid didn't bring it up. The boy gave him a droll stare and nearly hit him upside his head. "Joey it's so obvious you like him. The way you get flustered whenever he's around. How you two are always fighting with each other. I see how you look at him with longing in your eyes. Trust me Joey I've seen this look a million times. I know when two people like each other." Mokuba finished explaining leaving his friend rather speechless.

He never thought about it before. But the kid had a point Joey had feelings for the brunette. He wasn't sure when these feelings decided to creep their way into his heart. But when they had he couldn't push them away. Whenever he saw Kaiba smile, a genuine smile, He couldn't help but to think how amazing it looked on him. And the way those ice blue eyes seemed to shine whenever Mokuba or Kai were around. He was always so protective over his family and would stop at nothing to make sure they were safe. And on the rare moments he would catch the CEO laugh his heart would literally melt. For that is the most beautiful sight he could ever see or hear. "You got me kid, Guess I sort of like your brother. It's nothing though so don't go telling him." The blush was still faintly present on his cheeks.  
With a grin he threw one fist in the air. "I just knew it! And don't worry Joe. Your secret is safe with me." Little did Joey know that Mokuba had two fingers crossed behind his back. The little sneak had planned on telling Kaiba as soon as the blonde confessed. After all what little brother wouldn't want to see his older brother happy.

Near a small café sat Bakura and Kai apparently the spirit was talked in to getting lunch. "So Fluffy. What are plans now that you're back?" Kai asked eating a forkful of mac 'n' cheese. "I don't see how that's any of your business." He took a sip of tea before continuing. "And please will you not call me such a ridiculous name." It had started to annoy him a little. There was nothing fluffy about him. "I think it suits you quite nicely. What with all that hair you have." He chuckled a little at the growl that escaped Bakura's mouth. "Come on, Bakura tell me you must have something planned. Or are you going to spend your time in that graveyard." Now he heard the faint sound of a sigh escape the spirit's lips. "Truth is, I haven't much thought about it. There's really no point in going after the millennium items. And I honestly don't want to spend any more time in the Shadow Realm. Twice was good enough." After finishing his tea he reached into his back pocket to grab out his wallet. Before remembering that he didn't carry any money with him. "No worries. Seeing as how you opened up to me, somewhat, I'll pay for the meal and your tea." Kai gave him a small smile as he called the waitress over. "Here you go sir. Have a nice day." She told them with a rather cheerful grin as Kai handed her the exact amount.

Bakura didn't want to admit it but he kind of enjoyed this kid's company. "_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I enjoying his company?_" The spirit thought rather angry with himself for showing a little emotion. "Yo, Bakura you alright?" He was snapped from his thoughts as Kai nudged him a little on the arm. "Uh, Yeah I'm fine can we leave now?" Bakura got up from his seat and was already headed out the door. "Wait up!" Kai called after him. "Hey are you sure you're alright?" He asked looking up at him. "I told you I'm fine. I'm just not used to having people actually want to be around me." He admitted looking towards the sky his hands placed on the back of his head. "Well, You can't really help the kind of person you are. Sure you come off as evil and did some really screwed up things. But everyone deserves a second chance. At least that's what I think." Kai gave him another smile as Bakura had stopped walking all together when he heard those words.

Turning to fully face him his eyes held nothing but confusion. "Why do you believe I deserve a second chance?" He asked trying his best to understand the words his 'friend' spoke. "Because Bakura. I want to create a friendship with you. Prove to Yami and the others. That even evil spirits can be called friends. Plus loneliness can be quite a painful thing." Kai spoke his voice was soft and his eyes full of hope. "You honestly think that's the reason." Bakura finally spoke up gazing into Kai's chocolate brown eyes. There was that smile again the same one he saw back at the café. This kid was always smiling. And for reasons the spirit couldn't explain why he found himself liking that smile. "_Now I know there's something wrong with me. I actually like seeing him smile. Why? What reasons could I have for possibly liking it. He says loneliness is a painful thing. That spirits such as I could have friends. Could he be right? NO! I will not allow myself to fall victim to his promise of friendship. I've never needed friends before. Why should I need them_ now?" Were the thoughts running through his head. But somehow deep down his heart wanted this. "But it is your choice. If you wish to not accept my friendship. I'll understand and shall never bother you again. I won't force you." Kai spoke once again breaking Bakura from his thoughts. "Maybe. Just maybe it wouldn't be all that bad." He replied answering his own unasked questions.

* * *

**AN: Here's chap 4 everyone~ I promise you there will be Puppyshipping next chapter~ I really hope I did Bakura okay here. And didn't make him to out of character. Oh and Fluffy is the nickname Marik used for Bakura in Yu-gi-oh The Abridged Series. That's where the nickname came from~ So with that said I hope you all enjoy reading~**


	5. These Strange Feelings?

**AN: Hey guys I'm back I really hope you all enjoyed the last chapter~ As I promised there is going to finally be some PuppyShipping. Sorry if it seems a little bit early in the fanfiction. But I promise Joey has loved Kaiba for a good long while now. Also I'm not sure what the ship name for Tristan and Duke is so I'm going to call it DiceShipping. So yes I do hope you all enjoy it~**

**Warnings:** **This is going to be a Yaoi Fanfiction so if you don't like Yaoi please don't read. And please do not leave any hateful, negative, or bad comments that could offend anyone. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed. If you see I made any mistakes at all with any of the characters please tell me. There will also be some cursing, blood, and mentions of past rape.**

**Also awkward lemon is awkward. As you can all tell I'm still very new with writing lemons xD So sorry if it turned out awkward haha.**

**Side Note: Oh I should also mention that Marik is going to be making a little appearance in this fanfiction as well~ Just a little hint at what's to come in the next few chapters. ^_^ Without any further ado let the chapter begin~**

* * *

It was going on six now Kaiba, Mokuba, and Joey were sitting at the dinner table getting ready to eat. "I haven't smelt food this good in a long time." Joey perked up as he gazed around at the food set before him. "Now I do expect you to act with manners. Unless you want to eat out of a dog bowl." Kaiba sent him a little glare as he cut a piece of his steak and brought it to his mouth. Mokuba had to hold back a small giggle as he saw Joey glare right back at his brother. "Haha. Very funny Moneybags." The blonde rolled his eyes as he started to eat some of his steak. Dinner was mostly silent Mokuba and Joey were making small talk while Kaiba said nothing casting little glances towards the blonde. "Aw, Come on Joe you have to tell him." The younger brother whispered into Joey's ear. "No, I ain't telling him. And neither are you. Alright." The blonde quickly looked away from the kid a small blush on his face. "Tell me what exactly?" The CEO asked obviously hearing their little conversation.

Quickly shaking his head Joey put a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "I'll tell you later bro." Mokuba gave his brother a small smile before noticing the look of horror on Joey's face. Oh Mokuba was going to pay big time. "Hmm, Alright then." Kaiba replied curiosity now getting the better of him. "_What exactly did Joey have to hide? And why was he keeping it a secret? Surely it couldn't be anything bad._" Those were the thoughts running through his head as he continued to stare blankly at the blonde. Thankfully little Mokuba was terrible at keeping secrets and would tell him.

After another twenty minutes or so dinner was completed and Kaiba had already excused himself to his study. Joey had helped some of the maids clear the table while Mokuba snuck off after his brother. "Hey bro you busy?" He asked stepping into the CEO's study. "Not really, What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba set the book down he had started to read. In favor of looking up at his brother. "Okay, I don't have much time. Before Joey's done helping the maids. But he told me earlier after you had left to use the bathroom. That he's secretly in love with you." The boy wasted no time in getting straight to the point. He noted the small look of surprise in his brother's usually cold eyes. "Oh, Is that so? Thank you for bringing this to my attention little bro. Have Joey meet me here. There's much I need to discuss with him." Without another word Mokuba quickly ran off to fetch Joey.

Said blonde had walked into the study a little after five minutes or so. "What do you want now Kaiba?" As soon as the door was shut the brunette got up from his chair. "Well my little mutt. It seems you've been keeping a small secret from me." He was now standing just a few inches away from the blonde. "What are you talking about Kaiba. I have nothing to hide from you." Joey had to take a small step back to try and put some space between him and Kaiba. There was a small sigh that escaped the CEO's lips. "You're lying mutt. How long did you think Mokuba was going to keep this little secret of yours." Now Joey found himself trapped as Kaiba now had his right hand placed on the wall next to the blonde's head. Before Joey could reply he felt a pair of warm lips on his.

Joey's eyes were wide with shock as he felt Kaiba kissing him. This had to be a dream right? But still Joey relaxed a little and started to kiss back. Wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck. "Oh, Puppy you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." Kaiba spoke before going back to Joey's lips this time kissing him a little bit rougher licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. Joey opened his mouth and allowed Kaiba to slip his tongue inside. Earning a small moan from the blonde. Their tongues battled for dominance which Kaiba easily won. Soon Joey found himself moaning, yet again, into the kiss as he moved a hand to tangle in Kaiba's hair. It was all to amazing and better than the fantasies the blonde had had before.

Soon the need for air forced the two apart. "Kaiba.." Joey moaned out seeing the smirk on Kaiba's face. "You're mine now puppy." Seto started kissing his way down the blondes neck. Biting at the flesh before sucking on it making sure to leave a small purple bruise. Joey was in pure heaven as his lover's mouth did wonders on his neck. Seto then trailed his hands down to the hem of Joey's shirt lifting it over his head. "Simply beautiful." With that statement he slowly moved his mouth down along his chest moving his tongue in small circles. Little moans and sighs of pleasure escaped the blonde's mouth only adding to Kaiba's now growing arousal. As he came to stop at a small nipple he took one in his mouth and began sucking it. While pinching the other with his fingers. "Ah, Ah Kaiba." Another moan fell from his mouth as he whipped his head back and forth writhing under Kaiba's touch.

Oh how he loved hearing his puppy making those delicious sounds. Moving away from his chest he gave another smirk before speaking. "Does the Mutt enjoy having is Master please him?" He started to move a hand down the blonde's chest. "K-Kaiba please. Stop teasing me already!" Joey moaned out grinding his hips into his lover's. A hiss was the only he got before that same teasing hand unbuttoned his pants and slid them, along with his boxers, down. "And here I was going to take it slow. Oh well." The brunette smirked before holding two fingers to the blonde's lips. "Suck." Was the command he gave. Joey took the two fingers in his mouth eagerly as he started to lick the digits thoroughly coating them in saliva. Kaiba nearly came right there at the sight before him. He quickly pulled his fingers out deeming them wet enough as he moved them down towards the blonde's entrance. "This may feel, Slightly uncomfortable at first. But I promise it will get better." He placed a hand on Joey's right cheek before slowly pushing in one finger. "Nnngh." He managed to get out as the first finger started pulling out then pushing back in.

Kaiba was drowning in the noises his puppy made. "Mm, Puppy so wonderful." He let out a low moan as he pushed his finger in deeper searching for that special spot. Joey nearly screamed right there as his lover hit that very spot. With a smirk he quickly added the second finger making a scissoring motion. "S-stop t-teasing me will ya!" Joey managed to moan out. "But Puppy, Watching you squirm like this under my touch, Is rather enjoyable." He continued stretching the blonde's entrance as his free hand went down to unzip his trousers pulling out his now aching cock. "God Kaiba!. P-please." Oh how Kaiba loved hearing him beg. Pulling out his fingers he positioned the head of his cock at Joey's entrance and slowly pushed it in. This time Joey couldn't help but to scream both out of pain and pleasure. "Damnit, Kaiba move already please!." Though it hurt he wanted to get to the pleasure as soon as possible.

Throwing all self control out the window Kaiba thrusted inside. He groaned as he felt the walls clenching deliciously around his cock. "Fuck, Puppy. You're so tight." He gave another thrust burying himself just a little deeper. "Ah, K-Kaiba!" Joey had his hands pressed firmly on Kaiba's chest his breathing coming out in small pants. He still couldn't believe this was happening. The man he had so many fantasies about was currently fucking him in his study. Damn he really needed to thank Mokuba after this was over. The CEO continued to thrust into him faster, harder, deeper, his usual ice blue eyes now glazed over with lust. Breathing now ragged as he hit Joey's prostate dead on with each thrust. He reached a hand down to grasp at Joey's cock pumping it in time with his thrusts.

He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach as his lover worked his cock. "So, so close Kaiba!" Joey was thrashing his head side to side. He pounded harder into the blonde. Increasing his strokes until. "Cumming, I'm cumming Kaiba!" He came all over his lover's hand. The sight alone made Kaiba groan as he thrusted even harder into the boy before he too came. "Mm, Puppy that was amazing." Seto pulled out of his lover kissing him lightly on the lips. "Now we should probably go and get you cleaned up." Joey couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. "Next. You're to be fully naked as well." He pushed at his lover as gathered up his clothing and strolled towards the bathroom.

Kai and Bakura had made their way back to the graveyard. "So why were you in a graveyard anyway?" He asked looking up at the spirit. "It was the first place I could think of. Besides I have nowhere else to go." Bakura admitted leaning back against one of the tombstones. "I see, Well it looks as though I'll be visiting here from now on. My father wouldn't appreciate it if I invited you to stay with us." Kai chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "What do you mean visiting? I believe the deal was only for today." Bakura glared at the shorter male. "We're friends now Bakura. You honestly think you can get rid of me so easily. Deal or no deal. I'm coming back here tomorrow." The last thing Bakura saw before Kai left was that same damn smile the boy always had. "Damn that brat. How could I have allowed this? And why am I looking forward to seeing him again?" He asked himself a loud utterly confused.

With a heavy sigh he hoisted himself on top the tombstone he was leaning on. Closing his eyes he quickly drifted off into sleep.

It only took Kai a little over thirty minutes to get home. He was quiet as he walked in the door. "Hey bro!" Mokuba literally tackled hugged him. Laughing he patted his brother on the head. "Hey there Mokie. What's got you in such an excited mood?" Kai asked helping him to his feet. "Well let's just say a certain blonde hair friend of ours. Is currently asleep with your father in his bed." The grin Kai saw could only mean one thing. "Alright! We did it Mokie!" The two chuckled as they made their way upstairs. "Time for bed now Mokie, Goodnight." Kai smiled at his brother before placing a small kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, Bro." Mokuba said quietly as he started drifting off to sleep.

Kai gave him a small smile before closing the door and walking to his room. "I can't wait to see Bakura tomorrow. It's going to be so nice seeing him again." He stripped off his shirt and pants. He didn't bother with taking a shower tonight and decided on just climbing into bed. Soon he also started drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**AN: Well here's chap 5 for ya~ I hope you all enjoy reading it ^_^ And as I promised there's Puppyshipping~ Also don't worry Yugi and the gang will make an appearance in the next chapter~ So again please enjoy~**


End file.
